Lost in the Plot
by pluushie
Summary: Newly-divorced and longing for companionship, Shizuku seeks out Kenji for a one-time, chance encounter during her business trip to the city he lives in. Lost in his own buried desires, Kenji struggles with his old feelings and the fine line between right and wrong as he attempts to comfort her.


**Notes:** The title is based off of a song by The Dears. I was very inspired to write this story, mostly because I love My Little Monster but was always sort of unsatisfied by Haru and Shizuku's relationship. This is just my personal opinion, but I feel like their relationship was not justified very well, at least in the anime.

I found Haru's unpredictable and violent nature too strong for Shizuku. I get that this was intended because this makes them opposite and opposites attract but... I just found it to be _too_ over the top. Based off of Shizuku's personality, she would have eventually dumped him in the future.

*Spoiler alert* The story makes reference to canonical information.

(A.K.A. Haru and Shizuku get married at the end of the manga)

I don't know, call me a hater, but I just think Haru's personality is too overwhelming and random, and I did not think Shizuku should handle that.

I find Yamaken so much more interesting as a character, too.

Anyways, sorry for the long author's note.

Final disclaimer, I do not own My Little Monster! Please enjoy my story, hope you are all Yamaken fans LOL.

* * *

 **Lost in the Plot**

Plushie

The lounge was small, a far cry from the large and luxurious ultra lounges that Kenji had become accustomed to. It was attached to the hotel restaurant. A small fluorescent sign was illuminated with the words "no minors". A hostess stood at the podium, acknowledging him with a polite bow of her head as he entered. The lighting was dim but sufficient. Booths lined the wall to the left and there was a bar to his right with several barstools. A row of tables went down the middle. Several groups of people were present that Friday. Some were groups of formally dressed businessmen, chatting lightly over beers. A few were women speaking with dramatic voices, wearing layers of makeup. Some groups paid attention to the televisions in the high corners of the lounge, displaying a football game.

There was only one person at the bar, gaze lowered to their cup as they drowned out the surrounding noise. Donning a long grey pencil skirt and a white button-up blouse was a woman with light brown hair and deep hazel eyes. Her hair was up in a neat bun, and glasses adorned her face. She was older, but astoundingly unchanged. She wore the same impassive expression. She noticed his arrival only after he hoisted himself carefully onto the stool to her left. She regarded him with a subtle nod. She gave him a once-over before speaking.

"Yamaken-kun. You look nice."

Years ago, the statement would have sent his heart flying. Now twenty-four and working as a lawyer in his own firm, Kenji could only respond with a derisive snort. He propped his elbow onto the bar, resting his chin in his hand as he pivoted his body slightly to face her better. "You too. Your clothes finally suit you, Mizutani-san."

She ignored his comment, instead taking a sip of her drink. He eyed it curiously.

"What are you drinking?"

"Gin and lime."

Kenji's eyes flickered with amusement, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards in a smirk. "You drink now, Mizutani-san?"

She shrugged slightly, setting her drink down on the coaster and stirring the ice idly with her straw. "Only when it is appropriate."

"I see."

The bartender wafted towards them, smiling broadly. "You're still fine with your drink, miss?" Shizuku nodded. "And you sir? Care for a drink?"

Kenji blinked. After a moment, he said, "Do you serve Chinese beer?" The bartender nodded. "Tsingtao."

Kenji placed crisp bills onto the counter and the bartender exchanged them for the beer. He popped off the cap and pushed it towards Kenji. Kenji took a small sip, declining the change the bartender attempted to give him.

"So, why did you e-mail me to meet you?" Kenji inquired between sips. Shizuku was half turned towards him now, her cup drained.

"We haven't spoken in a while, and I know you live nearby now," she responded neutrally.

"Fine. If that constitutes e-mailing me out of the blue…" Kenji half-mumbled the last part, eyes darting away from her in attempt to conceal his annoyance.

"You could have declined if it was too much trouble."

"It's no trouble. I live in the condominium just two blocks away." He paused. "I walked here."

"Did you, now?" Shizuku hummed. The corners of her lips raised marginally in a ghost of a smile. "Without getting lost? I'm mildly impressed."

Kenji scoffed, "I've lived here four years, now."

Shizuku abruptly changed the subject, eyes settling on him. "Do you still see your friends?"

"When I go home to visit, I sometimes see them. How about you?"

"I call Natsume-san regularly. We live nearby each other, so we visit each other sometimes. She is the same."

Kenji grunted softly, swigging back his beer. His gaze met hers briefly before trailing down, towards her hands. They rested on the table, curled gently into fists on either side of her empty glass. As he was to her left, her left hand was visible to him. His eyes narrowed when she realized that she bore no ring. Shizuku caught on quickly to where he was staring and waved over the bartender for another drink: vodka and cranberry juice. She was sliding her payment towards the bartender as she spoke again.

"The divorce was finalized last month." She paused to take a sip of the drink. "It just didn't work out."

"That's too bad," Kenji said sincerely. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be sorry," Shizuku responded automatically. "Some things aren't meant to be."

"May I ask the reason of the divorce?"

Shizuku exhaled softly. "Forgive my silence on this subject, Kenji-kun."

Kenji turned from her then, taking a final sip of his beer before requesting another. The bartender set a new, chilled bottle before the blonde, popping the cap off in the same manner as he had before. Kenji dropped change into the tip jar, and the coins clattered against the pile of others.

She spoke again: "Tell me. If you got married, would you be sure to stay married?"

"Obviously."

Shizuku's eyes were listless. "Staying married would be the honorable thing to do. It is what's best, isn't it? Isn't that what society expects? For people to get married to stay married…"

The Yamaguchi heir said nothing. He took a luxurious sip of his beer, unable to tear his eyes away from the enthralling woman next to him.

"You once told me that I was narrow minded for thinking there was one answer, for never considering the possibility of two answers, both equally correct." She swirled the beverage idly, redirecting her gaze towards her bare ring finger. Her eyes were illuminated with the slightest hint of remorse. "I realized that I loved Haru, so I married him. That was the answer. However, I realized that there were many things about him that would never change. Whether it was school or work, he could not stand being second. I married him, yes. That was the right thing to do. However, the divorce was also the right thing to do. Is it possible that to marry and divorce someone is actually the right thing to do?"

She deliberately allowed a silence to pass. Kenji said nothing.

"It is. I realized that it is possible that marriage was the answer and equally so was divorce. I realized that some decisions cannot be rationally approached. There is a middle ground—a compromise. I realized that the three years I spent married to Haru was not a mistake. Not marrying him was never an answer. I had to marry him. And I also had to divorce him." Her steely gaze met his own, eyebrows knitted earnestly. "Is this unusual?"

Kenji's expression was slanted with unexposed bewilderment. He chortled slightly, eyes flickering from hers. His head tilted from where it was situated on his palm. "What's unusual, Mizutani-san, is the amount you just spoke. Are you this talkative nowadays?"

She emitted a soft huff, half-resembling a snort. "I've always been this talkative."

A shrug. "Perhaps. It's odd, that's all."

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Is it unusual? My decision about Haru, I mean."

Kenji answered immediately. "No. It's not."

Her eyes flashed, grip tightening on her cup.

Noticing this, Kenji chose to elaborate. "Shit happens, Mizutani-san. Nothing lasts forever. Regardless of what separated you two. Whether you broke up, divorced, or _died_ … eventually you guys wouldn't have been together anyway. There was a reason behind it. It just wasn't meant to be. Plain and simple."

Shizuku apprehended him with a nod. "I see."

"Do you think you'll ever remarry?"

"I don't know," she responded flatly. She set an empty cup down on a coaster, declining the bartender when he offered to bring her another beverage. Instead, she requested a cup of hot water. "I just want to focus on my career."

"Your life seems empty."

"Hasn't it always been?"

"Maybe," Kenji hummed.

It was then that Kenji saw Shizuku in a way he hadn't since high school. Her void demeanor wavered slightly, revealing the temper she seldom conveyed. He recalled how she always got so angry around Haru, how he had always bore witness to her anger but never the recipient. Her expression darkened, lips pressed firmly together in a straight line. She glowered at him, gripping the glass so tightly her knuckles whitened. Noticing this, Kenji gestured the bartender over to take the cup from her.

"What happened to not caring what people think?" He mentioned coolly. "You never gave a shit in high school when we called you study bug or when you had no friends. I call your life empty"—

"It's different to call my life empty. What are you trying to say? That because my marriage failed and I want to focus on my career that I have no purpose here?"

Her tone was dangerously low. Kenji withheld a suffering sigh, smirking at her slightly. He reached over, idly tapping the underside of her chin with her index finger. Her eyes widened, lips parting in surprise at the endearing gesture.

"I'm not trying to say that, _stupid_."

Shizuku continued to gape at him.

"My point is, aren't you lonely?"

Shizuku inclined her head at him slightly, eyes narrowing as she scrutinized him. "I don't understand. Lonely?"

"Don't you long for a companion?"

She considered him for a moment. "What do you mean by companionship? As in… sexual companionship?"

Kenji stiffened. He faced her, affronted. "What the hell? No."

"Oh."

"Why the hell would I ask you that?" Kenji wore a sour smile, fighting the heat that threatened to rise to his cheeks. "Such a stupid thing to assume."

"Because I would have said yes: to that question."

He blanched. "Are you serious? Do you even know what that is?"

She smiled wanly, face tilting as she did so.

 _She's drunk_. The realization struck him. How many drinks did she have? He saw her have two… or was it three? Even so, how long had she been sitting there getting refills? It was impossible for him to guess.

"You've had sex before then?" He surmised tonelessly.

"Are you surprised?"

"A little bit," he admitted. "I guess I shouldn't have expected you to be a virgin." He smirked, adding, "You do have appeal."

She blushed deep red, turning away from him and lowering her gaze. She stammered, "Oh, thanks."

He chuckled. "Haru was your first then?"

Shizuku's face transitioned from red to puce. "W-What? Why would you ask me that?"

In response, Kenji scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? You were married, weren't you? In love, and all that shit."

She averted her gaze. "Yamaken-kun, that is a personal question. I… don't really want to"—

"You brought it up, didn't you? I was asking if you ever felt lonely on your own and you assumed sexual companionship."

"That's what companionship usually refers to!" She retorted, face still beet red. "Please, could we just change the subject?"

"You don't have to confirm that it's Haru, it could not have been anyone else." Kenji shot her a vaguely exasperated look.

"How about you then, Yamaken-kun? Do you… you've… you've had sex, haven't you?"

"Of course."

"Do you… do it often?"

He considered her question for a moment before answering. "I wouldn't say often."

She covered the bottom portion of her face with her palm, cheeks still tinged with a heavy blush. "I'm sorry, Yamaken-kun. I'm not sure what's gotten into me."

 _That's easy. You're drunk_. "It's fine."

"Excuse me."

Both of them turned their attention towards the bartender, who was facing them now with a feigned apologetic smile. His dark eyes revealed his disdain though, as he motioned towards the rest of the lounge. "We are closing in five minutes. I'm sorry."

Kenji blinked incredulously. "Oh. That's fine. We'll be going then."

Shizuku bowed her head thankfully before awkwardly hopping onto the ground. Kenji straightened his suit jacket. Together the pair left the lounge. As soon as they left, the music ceased and the management proceeded to seal off the lounge with a gate as the remaining employees monotonously resumed their cleaning. Just outside the lounge, Shizuku and Kenji faced each other. Shizuku's face remained a startling shade of pink and Kenji hoped he looked nonchalant. He tried to ignore the ringing of his heartbeat in his ears, as well as the sweat that dampened his palms. He shoved one hand into his pocket.

"Do you have an early flight to catch?"

"Departure at 2:40 p.m. Not too early. I have a room at this hotel, actually."

His brown eyes examined her stance. Her demeanor and her earnest expression remained unchanging, though he could easily see through her façade. The way her lips were slightly parted, the way her eyes gleamed, her shallow breathing…

"You want me… to come up with you?"

Shizuku stiffened, gaze never parting from his. "Are you uncomfortable with this?"

Kenji cheeks colored as he frowned slightly. "Of course not. Whatever."

Shizuku apprehended him with a nod, then wordlessly turned and began to walk purposefully towards the elevator. He followed closely behind, struggling to keep with her brisk pace. She stopped abruptly in front of the elevator doors, watching as the numbers above the elevator illuminated in a descending pattern. The elevator emitted a soft ding as the metal doors noiselessly opened, revealing a brightly lit elevator car. The walls were railed with mahogany and were covered with large mirrors. Kenji stepped inside behind her, watching as she whirled towards the doors to press the button for the nineteenth floor. Kenji leaned languidly against the mirror wall, watching her with a slanted gaze as she straightened, hands dropping to her sides as the elevator doors slid shut.

They rode five floors before Kenji spoke: "Why do you want me to accompany you to your room?"

She frowned, brows furrowing. "I thought you didn't mind."

"I don't mind. I just need to know what I did to deserve the invitation."

Ninth floor. Shizuku clenched her jaw. "Nothing. You did nothing, I just felt it would be impolite to end the night so suddenly."

Eleventh floor. "The bar was closing. I would not have minded, and you're not one to drag things out like this."

Thirteenth floor. "Yamaken-kun, please drop it."

Kenji decided to leave it at that, sensing the anger that she was exuding. Once they reached the nineteenth floor she swiftly stepped out of the elevator, turning to the right and pacing down the hallway with the Yamaguchi heir in tow. She came to a halt in front of the second last door and pulled out a card key, swiping it quickly. The gears in the door audibly clicked as it unlocked. Shizuku grasped the knob and pushed it down and forward, swinging the heavy door opening and inviting Kenji inside. He shot her a cautious look before stepping past her into the suite.

Shizuku flicked on the lights and kicked off her heels. Kenji quietly slipped out of his, watching as she floated across the room towards the coach, immediately settling into its cushions. Kenji examined the room. A closet with a mirror door to Kenji's left. A mini fridge situated beneath the television case that framed a new-looking television complete with cable. In front of the television was the couch, which also had a coffee table separating them. To the immediate right of the television case was a dresser. Next to the dresser was a simple desk and comfortable swivel chair, facing an obscure painting of a field. On the far wall was a balcony, overlooking the city. The curtains were drawn. There was a door what Kenji assumed to be the bathroom, then a simple dresser and a queen sized bed.

He approached Shizuku slowly, hands shoved in his pockets as he did so. "Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head numbly, staring at the dark television screen reproachfully. "It's nothing. I'm fine. You're right. I'm most likely drunk."

"There's something going on. What is it?"

She growled at him. " _Nothing_. If you're going to keep prying, then I would rather you just leave."

A cord struck in Kenji. Suddenly the memories of high school were overwhelming him. He recalled so vividly watching Shizuku and Haru go through their relationship. He remembered how possessive and stupidly violent Haru was. He remembered how Shizuku was always stressed over school and over Haru. He recalled how Haru disappeared and came back to marry her, and how she submitted to him despite his unexplained absence. He recalled his jealousy, how he anguished over their marriage and her rejection.

And he realized that he was getting drawn to her again, falling for the same trap. The same drama. Suddenly, without being told, he knew why he was there.

"You're using me."

Shizuku's head shot towards his direction, expression revealing surprise. "What?"

"You're using me for some shitty reason," Kenji seethed, fixing her with the most withering glare he could muster. "You're taking advantage of me. Of our history. Of my fucking _feelings_."

Shizuku opened her mouth, rising abruptly to her feet.

"I'm not getting dragged into your fucking drama anymore. I'm tired of being second to _him_ ," he spat. He turned and began towards to door. "If you want me to go, fine."

" _Wait_."

She was instantly at his side, gripping his forearm with enough intensity to stop him dead in his tracks. His fierce eyes met hers. Her eyes were glazed, her expression was pleading. Her lips trembled slightly, but her vice grip never faltered. She raised her free hand over his, which was clutching the doorknob in preparation to storm out.

"Kenji you don't understand," her voice was thick with emotion as she spoke, gaze lowering to where she was holding his arm. "I'm… I'm so scared, Kenji. What do I tell my parents? How do I tell them? I don't… stray far from tradition. I don't do this."

"You said before that you were meant to marry and divorce Haru… why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because it's… it's ruining everything. All my plans. Everything."

He tensed. "So are you saying you regret the divorce?"

She answered without hesitation: "No. I just… It's hard…"

It was then Kenji realized her shoulders with shaking with sobs. She was crying. He had never seen Shizuku cry.

The sight alone was enough to make his fingers loosen on the doorknob and clasp around hers. Without thinking, he brought her ice cold hand to his lips, brushing them against her skin. A chill rolled down his spine as he did so, and suddenly the realization of his actions began to settle in. Shizuku noticed as well. Her entire form froze, and she looked up at him with wide, swollen red eyes. Slowly, he smiled, squeezing her hand in his.

"For someone so bright, you're so stupid."

Shizuku drew her chin back, decidedly affronted by his statement. Unabashed, Kenji reached up to hold her chin as he had done earlier in the night. Her skin was moist with warm tears. He leaned forward slightly, bracing her shoulder carefully as though to stabilize her. He dipped his head, nose brushing against hers slightly.

"I changed my mind," he husked, lips hovering just above hers. "If you want to use me, for whatever reason… _companionship_? I'm here."

The following moments passed Kenji in a blue. Shizuku leaned up towards him, crashing her lips to his in a hungry kiss. He stumbled forward, hastily removing his shoes as she pulled him back into the hotel room, towards the immaculately made bed. They crashed into the sheets, mattress groaning in protest as they writhed out of their clothes. He shed his coat, and Shizuku's nimble fingers worked the buttons of his shirt. He tore at her blouse, impatiently tearing it off and unclasping her bra behind her with ease. His mouth ravished her skin, moving from her lips to the back of her ear, to the softness of her neck, then to her breasts. Her skin was flawless as he imagined. She was a lithe girl that grew into a slender woman.

Her hands roamed his body, over his smooth chest towards his abdomen. Lean muscle tightened beneath her touch. Her fingers tangled as they unbuckled his belt before shoving his pants down his thighs. She reached into his briefs without warning. Kenji shivered as she stroked him, thumb running over the head in a slow, tantalizing motion. He growled, rolling them over so she was on top.

He watched as she took his penis in her hand, moving it up and down along his length. He threw his head back, hissing at the contact.

She watched him, devoid of expression. Her eyes were still swollen from crying, but her lips were parted as she panted. She wordlessly lowered her head, taking his head into her mouth. He groaned, resisting the urge to thrust. Her tongue teased his head, flicking up and down his length. She held the base of his manhood before taking half of it into her mouth, sucking gently.

 _She's sucking my dick. The study bug, Haru's girlfriend, Haru's ex-wife—I'm in her hotel room—and her mouth is on my—Holy fuck_

Kenji could hardly straighten his thoughts as he attempted to rationalize what was happening. He realized that he was hurting Haru. It was less than likely that Haru would ever find out about their rendezvous, but it did not make Kenji's actions short of betrayal. To a person he had known since _childhood_ , nonetheless. Not only this, it was _Mizutani Shizuku_.

In high school, she studied relentlessly. Goal-oriented, friendless, _vapid_ Shizuku. This was the same woman who was on top of him, giving him amazing head, throwing all her inhibitions out the window.

Kenji found himself lost. Not on the streets or in a building, but in the moment, in the plot of the entire situation. Their circumstances changed so suddenly. What began as a simple visit to her hotel turned into _having sex_. Kenji could not comprehend what was happening, nor could his intoxicated mind interpret her desires and actions. He could simply do what she wanted him to do. She wanted a companion. She wanted someone to turn to. She wanted _him_ not because she felt for him what he felt for her, simply because he was convenient.

Nothing she was doing was the Shizuku he knew. But she did things for a reason. He was available, he lived nearby. That was her logical reasoning to get what she wanted. And he would give her what she wanted.

So he took her. He gritted his teeth together, tossing her onto the mattress. She bounced slightly as he did so, looking up at him with soulless eyes as he tore her panties from her legs and held her thighs. He readied himself at her entrance, dropping his chest to hers to kiss her sloppily before thrusting inside. She bit back a cry, nails digging into his skin as he continued his harsh thrusts.

His thrusts were harsh and demanding. Her moans escalated and her sharp nails scraped at his back, her own spine arching with need as he filled her. The room filled with the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and rapid pants.

He flipped her onto her belly, grabbing her ass as he entered her from behind. This time, Shizuku drove her face into the pillow to muffle her cries as he relentlessly pounded in and out of her.

It seemed to last an eternity. Kenji lost all control, pulling at her hair, squeezing her flesh, adorning her neck with rough kisses and bites.

"Y-Yamaken-kun… I'm… Ah, I'm going to"—

She gasped softly as she reached her orgasm, visibly buckling beneath him as she released. Soon after, he was driven over the edge, grunting as he pulled out, ejaculating onto her back.

Kenji swore under his breath, falling onto the mattress beside her. The room was flooded with their pants, though Kenji felt his ears ringing. Shizuku remained on her stomach.

 _What the fuck did I just do?_

"Shit," Kenji mumbled as he saw the mess he left on her back. Despite his exhaustion, Kenji rolled out of bed, towards the bathroom. He groped for a towel, finding one immediately and returning to the bed. He gently eased himself on the mattress. He pressed it to her back, wiping of as much of his cum as he could. He folded the towel once, then dried her with an unused portion of the material. He rolled it into a ball and tossed it carelessly onto the ground beside them, falling back onto the bed with another muttered curse.

"Yamaken-kun… I'm so sorry…"

Kenji cracked open his eyes to peer down at her. She turned her face to the side, towards him. She was staring at her hand, which was curled in a ball next to her face.

"I… I must be a terrible person to you now."

Kenji sighed. He rolled onto his side, hand gently removing her hand from the pillow to reveal her face. Even in the aftermath, she was impassive as always. She looked up at him, eyes dully contrite. He felt a pang of guilt jab at his chest, but he subdued the feeling.

There was something that had been ebbing at him all night, that he had to say. He inhaled deeply, searching her expression for something.

"I love you."

The words spoke themselves. There was no moment created by what they had done, nor was it appropriate. She did not even want to hear it, or care, for that matter. Kenji, however, did not regret his words. He spoke them simply because they had to be spoken.

Shizuku said nothing and remained resolute. Her eyelashes fluttered shut, and she curled up, still nude. Her breathing evened.

Kenji watched her for several moments before pulling the sheets over both of them.

He reached over her, turning off the lights.

He effortlessly joined her in sleep.

* * *

The next morning was miraculously uneventful. Each awoke naturally in turn. Kenji woke up first, showering quickly and picking his clothes up off the floor. Shizuku awoke soon after, using the shower after him and emerging from the bathroom fully dressed. She must have prepared her outfit the night before, and he must have missed it in the darkness of the bathroom. He sat quietly checking his e-mails on his phone as she gathered her belongings, packing them meticulously in a small suitcase. She organized her files neatly before shoving them into her briefcase along with her laptop and its charger. She gave the room a quick once over before going towards the door.

Her and Kenji exited the hotel room together, walked down the hallway, and entered the same elevator together. The ride down took place in a comfortable silence.

"I'll drive you to the airport."

"There's no need. A taxi is fine. I can list it as a work expense if I keep my receipts."

"I want to."

She did not argue.

Kenji drove an expensive Porsche, though Shizuku made no comment nor seemed even vaguely impressed by the vehicle. Kenji expected as much from her. Kenji glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She was looking straight forward, hands folded neatly on her lap.

As they neared the airport, she mentioned, "Just drop me off, no need to park and take me to the gate."

This time, he did not argue. He sped down the road, engine roaring. The city sped by them, though Shizuku seemed remarkably disinterested. She continued to look ahead, unmoving.

 _She's probably pissed off_.

Kenji remembered the night so vividly, despite his feeling of heightened inebriation. He remembered their conversation at the bar, he remembered how she cried, he remembered how he had impulsively kissed her, and how it had all led to their sex at the end of the night. He winced as he remembered his confession to her.

 _I told her I loved her… what was I thinking?!_

He frowned at the memory. What had she thought of him? He must have thought he was disgusting for confessing to a newly divorced woman. On top of that, he had gone as far as to sleep with her.

Suddenly, Shizuku spoke: "Remember what I said yesterday?"

Kenji blinked, then looked at her. "Pardon?"

"I said that sometimes divorce is the right thing to do. Sometimes the socially wrong thing is the right thing. Just like last night. I know you think it might be a bad thing, or that I might begrudge you for it, but I do not. It was the right thing to do. I meant what I said. I needed it."

Kenji could only nod numbly, struggling to focus on the road. His mind spun as he reassessed the situation.

Halfway through, he realized that he should not even bother.

 _She's different now. She's the same calculating Shizuku, but she's different._

The terminal came into view and Shizuku straightened at the sight. "Stay in this lane. This is the drop off lane. While I get my bags in the back, just put your hazards on."

Kenji said nothing. He slowed down as they neared the revolving glass doors. The sign above read "Departures". Shizuku clicked off her seatbelt.

"Please unlock the doors, Yamaken-kun."

He wordlessly did so, watching as she slipped out of the passenger seat and rounded his car towards the trunk. He quickly turned on his hazards and exited the car as well. He assisted her in opening the trunk and took out her suitcase for her, as well as her briefcase. He nudged the trunk shut, watching as she pulled the handle of the suitcase, extending it, and shouldered her briefcase.

"Thank you for last night, Yamaken-kun. I'm really glad that I saw you."

Just as she was about to turn, Kenji stopped her.

"Oi."

She halted in her tracks, not turning to look at him.

"I wasn't joking."

She remained frozen for several moments before she continued walking.

* * *

End!

Please leave a Review 3


End file.
